japaneseenglishdubpredictionlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Japanese/English Dub Prediction Land Wiki
Welcome to the Japanese/English Dub Prediction Land Wiki Welcome to the official Japanese/English Dub Prediction Land Wiki (also known formally as Animapredictview), where you and other users on Wikia are able to visit and create various blog posts and various articles on anime dub predictions, anime and cartoon reviews, and Japanese dub predictions for American or Canadian animated shows... Remember that anyone can edit! So be sharp or don't act at all is what we're gonna be sayin'! Now have fun or not, it's up to you! Purpose for this Wiki It's very simple: just make various articles for English dubbing predictions for anime that has been either dubbed previously or not, Japanese and/or Western animation reviews, or even Japanese dubbing predictions for Canadian or American cartoons that have no actual Japanese dub... Oh, and I left out another thing: create blogs and also try to find a good font for a possible wiki logo, if necessary. We hope you enjoy the stay! List of guidelines #Animated films, TV series, and video games can be put onto this wiki... just as long as the main topic has to do with a source's voice cast (in the case of video games) or if the entire thing is a review (everything else). Under no circumstances should hentai belong on here, though! #Users are not allowed to edit anyone else's work without their consent. Folks also need to obtain their very own accounts; you need to be recognized easily. #If you're going to use profanity, censor yourself when it comes to the F-word or any other variations. #Don't attempt to start any arguments or wars and such on the Animapredictview Wiki. As the leader, you may find I'm quite uptight about that whole mess. #Have fun!! This wiki's gonna need some development, and getting into the process is actually awesome, if a bit time-consuming. "I was frozen today!" 19:24, May 2, 2013 (UTC)User:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian Projects; if you feel like it, also post your own under their appropriate sections! Anime Ouroburos' works *JEDPL Reviews: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *JEDPL Reviews: Fooly Cooly *JEDPL Reviews: Dragon Ball Z *JEDPL Reviews: Kyousogiga *JEDPL Reviews: Casshern Sins *JEDPL Reviews: Afro Samurai *JEDPL Reviews: Demon King Daimao (does anyone else think DKD needs a redub article on this site?) *JEDPL Reviews: Deadman Wonderland *JEDPL Reviews: Excel Saga *JEDPL Reviews: Samurai 7 *JEDPL Reviews: Eureka Seven *JEDPL Reviews: Medaka Box *JEDPL Reviews: Medaka Box Abnormal *JEDPL Reviews: Naruto *JEDPL Reviews: IGPX *JEDPL Reviews: Accel World *JEDPL Reviews: Sword Art Online *Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!: Dub Prediction (do I even need to comment on this one? It's like a "Development Hell" thing) *Soul Eater: English Re-Dub Prediction *Slap-up Party - Arad Senki: Dub Prediction *King of Fighters: Another Day: English Redub Prediction *Medaka Box: English Dub Prediction *BeyWheelz: Japanese Dub Prediction *Blood Lad: English Dub Prediction NaruIchi97's Predictions *Angel Beats!: English Re-Dub Prediction *Kill la Kill: English Dub Prediction *Gundam Build Fighters: English Dub Prediction *Tenkai Knights: Japanese Dub Prediction *Senyuu.: English Dub Prediction Nelsonma11355's Predictions *The Knight in the Area: English Dub Prediction *Scan 2 Go: Japanese Dub Prediction *MM!: English Dub Prediction *Monogatari (Series): English Dub Prediction *Gosick: English Dub Prediction *Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo: English Dub Prediction *Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo: English Dub Prediction *Dog Days: English Dub Prediction Cartoon Ouroburos' works *JEDPL Reviews: Family Guy *JEDPL Reviews: Phineas & Ferb *JEDPL Reviews: Robot Chicken *JEDPL Reviews: Celebrity Deathmatch *JEDPL Reviews: Ren & Stimpy *JEDPL Reviews: ThunderCats (2011) *JEDPL Reviews: Beavis and Butt-head *JEDPL Reviews: Adventure Time *JEDPL Reviews: Sym-Bionic Titan *JEDPL Reviews: Lloyd's Lunchbox *JEDPL Reviews: Total Drama Island *JEDPL Reviews: Total Drama Action *Total Drama: Japanese Dub Prediction *ThunderCats (2011): Japanese Dub Prediction *RWBY: Japanese Dub Prediction *Grojband: Japanese Dub Prediction (thinking about it...) *Steven Universe: Japanese Dub Prediction NaruIchi97's Predictions *Atomic Betty (Japanese Dub Predictions) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Japanese Dub Prediction) Nelsonma11355's Predictions *6teen: Japanese Dub Prediction *SheZow: Japanese Dub Prediction *Detentionaire: Japanese Dub Prediction *Camp Lakebottom: Japanese Dub Prediction *Storm Hawks: Japanese Dub Prediction *Captain Flamingo: Japanese Dub Prediction Films Ouroburos' works *JEDPL Reviews: The Simpsons Movie *JEDPL Reviews: Dead Leaves *JEDPL Reviews: Spirited Away *JEDPL Reviews: Evangelion 1.11: You Are (Not) Alone *JEDPL Reviews: Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13 NaruIchi97's Predictions *Gintama: The Movie (English Re-Dub Prediction) *009: Re-Cyborg (English Dub Prediction) Latest activity Category:Browse